Bound by Blood
by xDarkxStormx
Summary: Fic for the story Shattered Mirror - Aiden (original character) had an encounter with Nikolas and Kristopher... what next?
1. Perfect Detail

WARNING!!! If you have not read all of this story, then PLEASE do not read, or else be forwarned that there will probably be some spoilers in here (though, mostly minor ones). The rating of PG-13 will be given for now because I know what my writing is like, and there will probably be a fight scene later in this story. Any and all reviews are welcome, so please let me know what you think (even flames are welcome)  
  
Disclaimer:: I do not own Shattered Mirror or it's characters. I also do not own N. Sixx or its saweet Dragon Lounge shirt. And I don't own the Fender Strat that I saw at World Music earlier today because we don't have the money to buy it c.c *sighs* I'm not out to make money so don't sue because I do have a lawyer *looks at Fired Violence* On the other hand, I DO own the characters of Aiden Donovan Faolan, and Kael and thus don't steal them or else I WILL come after you *glares*  
  
A.N.:: Yes I know that the names are both Celtic, and their meanings will probably be of importance later  
  
Boy's names:: Aiden Donovan Faolan (Fiery / Dark Warrior / Wolf); Kael (Mighty Warrior)  
  
::BOUND BY BLOOD ::CHAPTER 1 - Perfect Detail ::DarkStorm  
  
The boy lifted his shirt over his head and looked in the mirror at the scars on his back.  
  
Nikolas was cut into the flesh behind his right shoulder with a rose. He examined the detail with which the rose was sketched. The boy had never seen anything like it.  
  
Looking at the back of his left shoulder he saw Kristopher cut into the flesh with a tear drop. He remembered so little of what had happened and the cuts burned like a searing flame that was held up to his skin. He did, however, remember the agony with which each cut was made to form each name. The boy recoiled at the thought.  
  
A knocking came to the door.  
  
"Aiden!"  
  
It was his mother. He couldn't show her the scars because she would question them.  
  
"Hold on!" he called back as he struggled to button his black N. Sixx Dragon Lounge shirt. The shirt made the scars hurt worse, but he wanted to avoid as many questions as possible with his mother.  
  
Opening the door, he looked at his suspecting mother. "Yeah?" he asked her.  
  
"Where are you going again?" His mother ALWAYS did this and there was nothing he could do about it, so he didn't bother avoiding this question.  
  
"I'm going to the mall, Mom. I'll take my cell so that you can get in touch with me."  
  
"Do you have money?"  
  
"Yes I got my paycheck the other day." Aiden loved his job. He worked at a local guitar store, and was able to get discounts on all the guitar stuff he needed for his band. He had only a small amount of money as he had used part of it on a new black Fender Stratocaster with a flame that showed the grain in the wood.  
  
His mother turned to leave, and he grabbed his wallet off of his desk and walked down the steps.  
  
"Bye, Mom!" he called as he closed the door behind him.  
  
Putting his sunglasses on, he pulled his shirt away from the painful cuts on his shoulders.  
  
He passed the tag on the wall a few blocks down, and reading the name of the tagger -'Soldier' - he stopped and placed his right hand on it. "Rest in peace, Kael, rest in peace..." 


	2. Age Old Scars

A.N.:: It was brought to my attention that in Chapter 1 I said the marks were on Aiden's shoulders. I believe they were on his shoulders as opposed to on his arms, but I will check into it.  
A.N.:: I checked, and it is on the shoulders. Sorry for the confusion!  
  
Disclaimer:: I don't own Shattered Mirror or it's characters, but I do own Aiden and Kael. That's all. nothing else.  
  
::BOUND BY BLOOD ::CHAPTER 2 - Age Old Scars ::DarkStorm  
  
Aiden closed his eyes, his hand still on the tag, and thought of Kael. As he opened his eyes, he felt as if everything had started to spin. Aiden felt extremely dizzy, and couldn't stand up, so he tryed to brace himself on the wall, but his legs collapsed underneath him. He struggled to get up, but he was at the mercy of whatever had come over him.  
  
"No!", he cried. "NOOOO!!!"  
  
Suddenly everything went black.  
  
He couldn't see. He wondered what was going on, but could do nothing about it. As his senses started to return to him, he could feel that someone was holding his hands very tightly above his head.  
  
Aiden cried out in agony as a cut was made on his right shoulder.  
  
"What's the matter, Aiden? Not so tough now without your little friend, are you?", asked the voice of the male vampire behind him.  
  
"Stop! Please, STOP!"  
  
"Why should I? You came to my house, and when a friend tried to give his life up to save yours, you got in the middle of it all. Kael is DEAD, Aiden.  
  
"No.", Aiden started.  
  
"And it's all YOUR fault!"  
  
"NO!", Aiden cried, "It's not my fault I didn't do ANYTHING!"  
  
"You killed your own friend, and you know what? Now I will give you a punishment worse than death, because you hurt my brother!"  
  
Aiden cried out in pain as the vampire continued his cuts that were forming a name he couldn't yet recognize.  
  
"I didn't mean it! I didn't do anything!" Aiden called out hoping the vampire would stop his endless pursuit.  
  
Much to Aiden's surprise, the vampire let go. Aiden looked at his right arm and saw the name Nikolas carved into the flesh. Beads of blood had already formed on the cuts, and the cuts burned like fire.  
  
Aiden looked at the vampire who was now smirking. "Nikolas, huh? You will regret this one day, Nikolas."  
  
Nikolas punched Aiden in the jaw, sending him flying through the air. Aiden hit the wall hard.  
  
Sitting up with a start, Aiden looked around him. A crowd had started to form and a man in a buisness suit asked him if he was ok.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine" he said trying to shake off the 'tunnel-vision' that he had.  
  
The crowd dispersed, and Aiden looked up to the tag on the wall behind him. "Why are you doing this to me, Kael? I didn't mean to kill you!"  
  
--INCOMPLETE!!-- 


End file.
